powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Desert Heroes
Power Rangers Desert Heroes is the Gamepad's translation of 'Thunderyo's '''twenty nineth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after Egyptian mythology. Synopsis Five kids aren't looking foward to the boring field trip to the local museum. However, that changes when an Egyptian Tomb opens up and gives them powers! They discover that the Egyptian gods are real, they are in constant contact, and they have been chosen to defeat the evil Set! They are now the Chosen Ones, the Pharoahs of Wonder, ''Power Rangers Desert Heroes! Rangers Main: Desert Hero Rangers * Arnold Arnold is the bold Red Ranger with a connection to Ra, the god of the Sun. His element is Light and his zord is a Falcon. His actor would be Robbie Amell. * Theodore Theodore is the learning Blue Ranger with a connection to Horus. His element is Dark and his zord is a Hawk. His actor would be Finaly Macmillian. * Tiffany Tiffany is the trusting Yellow Ranger with a connection to Thoth. Her element is Sky and his zord is a Iblis. * Keith Keith is the faithful Black Ranger with a connection to Anubis. His element is Destruction and his zord is a Jackal. His actor would be Brett Dalton. * Skylar Skylar is the bossy White Ranger with a connection to Sekhmet. Her element is Death and her zord is a Lioness. Her actress would be Kelli Bergland. * Ezekiel Ezekiel is the obideant Green Ranger with a connection to Khumn. He is an aspiring artist who is pretty good at painting. His element is Creation and his zord is a Ram. His actor would be Asher Monroe. Gods / Power Cuffs Villains * Set * Ammit * Bastet * Mummen Monsters * Apep * Bennu He is a fire creature. * El Naddaha He can hypnotize people to do as he says. * Serpopard He has chaos magic. * Uraeus Uraeus is a spitting cobra monster. His spit turns people into gold. * Kek He has the ability to hide in the shadows. * Shezmu * Medjed He is able to eat almost anything. * Serpopard * Sha He can bite people. * Atet * Hennu * Ahti He can make people face their worst fears. * Aken He can put people to sleep. * Abtu Abtu is a fish based monster. * Axex * Sta He is able to poison people. * Ba Arsenal Connect Onk Pieces Morpher Morph Call:"Wonderful Light!" Opening Pyramid Morpher Roll Call: * "Chosen One of the Sun! Red Pharoah of Wonder!" * "Chosen One of the Darkness! Blue Pharoah of Wonder!" * "Chosen One of the Sky! Yellow Pharoah of Wonder!" * "Chosen One of Death! Black Pharoah of Wonder!" * "Chosen One of Destruction! White Pharoah of Wonder!" * "Chosen One of Creation! Green Pharaoh of Wonder!" * "The Past Returns as Evil Burns! Power Rangers...DESERT HEROES!" Sand Sindle Desert Roaster(Team Attack) Megazords * Oasis Megazord(Cobra Blaster) ** Pharaoh Megazord(Nile River Slash) ** Cairo Megazord(Ankh Symbol) Episodes # Return of Set # When the Sun Goes Down # Fear and Obey # Teacher's Pet # Trapped in the Tomb # Stronger than Before # Lift the Maat # Scapegoat Episode Descriptions # A class field trip alters five kids forever. # Ra becomes mysteriously silent, and Arnold must find out why. # Skylar is cursed to do whatever others tell her to do against her will. # The rangers accidentadly turn their teacher into a cat. # Tiffany is accidentaddly locked in an Egyptian tomb. # Theodore uses his powers to cheat in gym class. # Keith opens a rift to the Maat, causing chaotic things to happen. # Ezekiel blames another for his mistake, turning them into a goat. Sabaku Sentai Pharaoger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/38795647/Sabaku-Sentai-PHARAOGER Notes * This season is hard to do because I struggled to find Egyptian mythology with variety.